Break Up
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /It's actually amazing how three simple little words can cause so much change - even some damage - when they're strung together, isn't it?/ (May be updated in the future.)


Okay, first: _Yes_, I know how long it's been since I've posted or updated anything. My computer screen is all fucked up, so I had to order a new one. I'll update as soon as I can, okay? Now that I've explained myself for my long absence, here's a new story from me. I was just typing some drabble, and it kind of turned into an actual plot. Funny how things do that sometimes. I may or may not add more chapters to this. I do have some ideas for it, so it's a high possibility. I'm going to leave this as "in progress" (I'll most likely add more to it.)

That's pretty much all I have to say. Enjoy the story! :)  
>I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and blah, blah, blah.<p>

* * *

><p>It was such a dark, cold night…<p>

…Okay, I'm totally exaggerating. I'm sorry I did that - lied, I mean. But starting this little tale like I did makes it sound great, right? It really sets the mood, you know? Makes you _think_. Makes you stop what you're doing _pay attention_. In all actuality; it was actually a really bright, _hot _day. Probably the hottest all summer. The kind of heat that makes you sweat just by opening your front door for two seconds. Not my kind of weather, I assure you, which made the events seem even worse - because they had happened on the worst day of the worse season.

...See? Don't you wish I had just kept it as dark and cold? At least that was _interesting_.

But, you see, not much about me is actually very interesting. I go to school, I get good grades, I go home, I eat dinner, and then I go to bed. Very eventful, right? Once in a while I would hang out with my best friends…but it's been quite a long time since then. We just kind of lost touch after high school. And I haven't even talked to Yugi since - well, let me just continue my story and you'll see.

Now…where was I?

Okay, yeah. So. That was the day when he - and by "he" I mean Yami - told me those three god-forsaken words. It's actually amazing how three little, simple words can cause so much change - even some damage - when they're strung together, isn't it? Three words I never thought I would ever hear from him - or anyone else for that matter.

"Let's break up."

Ouch, right? Were you expecting something different? I bet you were.  
>"W-what?" I stopped walking and stared at him.<p>

"I think I made myself perfectly clear, Anzu." Yami told me, folding his arms in that trademark way of his. Like he's setting up this strong blockade that nothing can get through, not even me - his supposed _girlfriend_. "Let's break up."

I was quiet for a small moment, then, "That's not funny. Jokes are supposed to make people laugh, you know." I gave him a rueful grin.

His gaze hardened, and I immediately knew I had said something wrong. "You think," He started, drawing the words out carefully - almost dangerously, "that I would actually _joke _about something like this? Something this serious?" His gaze grew a bit harder and he let out an aggravated breath. "…It's like you don't even know me at all."

"Oh - god -" I fumbled for the proper words. My mistake. My mistake. But there was no way he was serious, right? "Yami - no - I didn't mean that - it's just so -"

"So sudden?" He guessed for me. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. His posture relaxed a little and he studied my face closely. "You're a smart girl, Anzu. Think about it - really _think_. Is it actually all that sudden? Were we ever really, truly happy together?" His tone dropped. "Or was _I _the only one who felt…like this?"

The correct answer, now that I look back on my memories of us, was no. No, we were never happy together. No, he wasn't the only one to feel that way. But I was far too stupid and too stubborn to see the truth of his words then. I've noticed that, the more things try to get away, the more I cling to them. It's a bad habit that I still haven't learned to control - even after about three years. You'd think I'd grown up by now.

"I thought we were happy!" I argued. He watched me calmly, like he actually expected me to deny the truth - and that only infuriated me and made me want to hold us together more. "I was happy, Yami! I mean, I still _am _happy - until you started saying these things." I twisted my fingers together, trying not to beg and plead with him. I had to be strong. I could change his mind. I didn't want Yami to think me weak. "I really do love y-"

"Don't." The word snapped out of him like a rubber band that had been stretched to far. Like he couldn't bear to hear the words from me. I felt like he'd slapped me in the face - actually, I would've rather him hit me than sound like he did. He must have realized this, because he cleared his throat and started again in a softer tone. "Don't, Anzu. I don't want…I can't hear that…Because…I'm sorry, but…" He stopped and just looked at me.

It was finally sinking in. I felt cold despite the sun blazing on my skin. The edges of my vision was blurring, and I couldn't stop twisting my fingers together. I could feel myself trembling, and I knew by his guilty expression that he could see it as well. No, I had to be strong. Because this can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be…not to me. Not now. Not ever. Not with him, especially. I've loved him for so long. I couldn't possibly just let it go and leave now. We were happy, weren't we? Didn't we have fun together? Was I the only one? Or what if…

"Oh…" I pressed the knuckles of my fingers to my lips. "I…I don't understand…What did I do to…make this…"

Yami's eyes widened a fraction. "You didn't do anything." He quickly assured me. "Please trust me when I say that - though I myself believe that I no longer deserve your trust. It may sound really generic, but it's me. Not you. It's not your fault in the slightest. Nothing you did made me think of breaking up. It just...how I am."

My world was tipping, but I somehow registered and understood what he said. Through numb lips, I uttered, "Is there…There's someone else...isn't there?"

His gaze stole away from me and he watched a couple kids playing across the street instead. My purse slid from my shoulder and hit the sidewalk. I didn't hear it, though. Everything around me seemed to have been struck silent as I took in this new and appalling information. But I still couldn't squash the tiniest hope that maybe he was just playing around, or confused. But his reaction to my question had been answer enough.

Were we ever really happy? Of course we were. _Right_? He wouldn't have dated me if he didn't like me. Or…maybe it was all me. When I think back, it was always me. _I _set up the dates. _I _started the kisses. I had figured that, if I was this happy, of course he was too. I automatically assumed that I knew how he felt. My happiness was his happiness, right?

Realization suddenly came to me, and I held in my anguished sob. Because, no, Yami _wouldn't_ joke about something like this. And there's no way he'd be confused - because he never is. He's always - _always_ - steady and sure of himself. So there's no way this could be a mistake. He really does what to break up. After all, he'd never been very happy with me, was he? He never went out of his way to do something with me - like walk me home, unless I had asked him to. He never held my hand unless I took his first,. and even then it was a loose grip. He's never even really smiled at me before.

No… He's smiled, but they were tight and lifeless. Not the kind of smile you'd see from a guy who's really in love, because he actually never was in love. He never smiled with total abandon for me. The only time he ever truly smiled - looked happy - was…was around…

Yami ground his shoe on the sidewalk, I broke out of my thoughts, watching as he looked back to me - his eyes full of regret and guilt. He dropped his arms to his sides, and for the first time - and probably for the last time - I saw Yami completely defenseless. Completely exposed. If I had wanted to, I could've really hurt him at that moment. But I just wasn't that type of girl. I could never do that - especially to him. He let out a soft breath and held my gaze.

"Yes."

He didn't have to say anything else. Because I knew. And I also already knew _who_.

* * *

><p>Please review~<p> 


End file.
